


mourning star

by Rethira



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the lucifer grows</p>
            </blockquote>





	mourning star

**Author's Note:**

> written ages ago for my friend tabu

in the new world, the world of prince and princess and witch, the world Akio created, she hangs above it like a star

a macabre star to be sure, but a star nonetheless

a star of swords, and when the people look above, they can see her always

some say she had a name once, the star of swords

but now they call her the lucifer, and each time the princes fall, more swords arrow towards her, where she stays pinned in the sky

she cries sometimes, and her tears shatter red like blood where they hit the ground, and roses bloom there

lucifer blooms the people call them, and they collect them for luck - or for un-luck, as the case may be

when the Prince, the one true Prince, the Akio and the Dios comes - and he comes often - the people fix lucifer blooms to their lapels in the hope he’ll turn his eyes away from them

the roses flush red and pink and green and blue and yellow and black and every colour in between, and they last anywhere from an hour to a year

the only way to cut them is with a sword; the only way to cut them from a lapel is with the sword of the Akio and the Dios, the sword Utena wrought in the plain of her soul and drew from the lucifer’s heart

sometimes, in the darkness, white lucifer blooms can be seen, but they wither and die as soon as they’re touched

the lucifer grows


End file.
